


Swan of my heart

by WolfKomoki



Series: The pirate and the swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Killian was struck in the heart by Jack's ice. He seems to be doing okay but Emma is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been kissed so the kissing scenes are based off of this post: http://referenceforwriters.tumblr.com/post/65872120991/how-to-write-a-kissing-scene  
> And my imagination.  
> Also, Once Upon a Time is owned by ABC. Obviously.

          His head felt like it was on fire. He retreated to his room and turned on the device called an air conditioner. He made the room pitch black and lay on his bed, putting a cool cloth over his eyes. He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep off the raging migraine he was experiencing.

          He hadn’t eaten a full meal today because anything he tried to eat anything heavy he felt too nauseous to eat it. Emma hadn’t seen Killian this morning. Normally he’d come to see her first thing in the morning, but today he didn’t.

          This worried her a bit so she decided to check on him in his apartment.

When she got there she knocked on the door.

          “Killian? Are you home?” She called, knocking on the door. When he didn’t answer she tried his phone. No answer.

          “Okay Killian, I’m coming in!” She called as she used the key to open the door. When she got in most of the lights were off.

          “Killian? Are you here?” She called. She turned the living room light on as she slowly went through the house. Eventually she got to Killian’s room.

          “Killian?” She called through the door. Killian groaned in pain.

          “I’m coming in Killian.” Emma told him as she opened the door and closed it. When she walked in the room was pitch black.

          “Killian? Why is it so dark in here?” She asked.

          “Hurts.” Killian whined.

She used the light on her phone to go find him.

          “What hurts Killian?” She asked.

          “My head.” Killian answered.

          “Do you have anything to take?” Emma asked.

          “Everything here is Aspirin.” Killian complained.

          “Oh, you’re allergic? Okay, I’m going to the store.” Emma told him as she kissed him on the head. After that she walked to the store since Killian lived in town. She bought some pain medicine and once it was in the bag she returned to Killian’s house.

          She walked inside and got him a cup of water. Once she did that she went to his room.

          “Killian, can you sit up a minute? I need you to take this.” Emma asked.

          “Don’t wanna.” He whined.

          “I know, but you’ll feel better if you do.” Emma told him. Killian slowly sat up as Emma got closer.

          “Here.” She handed him the pills and the water. After he swallowed them, he laid back down. Emma sat in the chair as she watched over Killian.

_In Killian’s dream he was trapped inside a glass dome._

_He banged and banged against the glass but the glass had magical properties that made it to where he couldn’t escape as long as he was angry or afraid._

Killian thrashed around in his sleep. Emma blinked when she saw him thrashing around.

          “Killian? Killian, wake up.” She called, shaking him as she begged him to wake. Killian woke up screaming.

          “Shhh….shhh! It’s okay, you’re okay! You’re here with me!” Emma called out. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting manner. Eventually he snapped out of the dream.

          “Killian? You with me?” Emma asked with concern. He blinked with confusion before he noticed Emma’s arms around his.

Killian put his hand against his eyes in an attempt to block out the light.

          “Be still.” Emma ordered as she massaged his head.

Killian closed his eyes when she massaged his head and moaned a bit.

          “Have you eaten anything?” Emma asked.

          “No, too nauseous.” He told her.

          “Do you think you can manage a walk to the kitchen?” She asked.

He slowly got up and limped over to her.

          “If you can’t manage it stay here.” Emma told him. Killian limped to the kitchen with one eye closed and sat on the couch.

Emma made him some soup to give him something to eat without making him even more sick.

          “Here. I made you soup since you said you were nauseous. I hope that’s okay?” Emma asked.

          “It’s fine love.” Killian smiled as he ate the soup, slowly but surely. When he finished the soup he slumped his head on the table, closing his eyes.

          “Hey, don’t sleep there. You’ll get a crick in your neck.” Emma said whilst shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes.

          “Come on Killian, let’s get you in the bed.” Emma told him. She expected him to protest, but he didn’t say a word. Perhaps he was still in pain. Emma got him to lay down and she put a cool rag on his forehead. She kissed his forehead and went to make a microwave meal for herself. After she ate it she slowly crept back into Killian’s room and sat on the chair as she watched him sleep.

          The next morning Killian woke to find Emma sleeping in the chair. His migraine was gone so he carefully picked her up from the chair and put her in the bed. He kisses her forehead as he goes to make some food.

          He’d been eating crackers and cheese or soup yesterday. That was hardly a meal. Once he ate his meal he decided to watch some quiet television for a while as he let Emma sleep.

          It was nighttime before Emma went to meet Killian downstairs.

She received a call from Snow White.

         “Emma honey where are you? You haven’t been home in a couple days.” Snow asked.

          “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Killian had a migraine and needed my help.” Emma told her.

          “Okay honey but call next time okay?” Snow said as she hung up the phone.

          “How are you feeling Killian?” Emma asked.

          “Better.” He told her as he slowly sat up. Emma smiled and grabbed his shoulders. She bent him over on her knee as she kissed him with his head in her lap. Eventually she let go and Killian’s entire face turned red.

          “Awww you’re blushing!” Emma chuckled.

          “Am not!” Killian pouted.

          “You totally are!” Emma said while poking his cheeks. Killian blushed again to which Emma chuckled.

          “Okay Killian.” She smiled.

 


End file.
